Computer users may interact with a large number of electronic files, such as, for example, word processing documents, spreadsheets, presentation slides, and web pages. In various situations, a user may have created a large number of files, or may have to review files created by others. Often, a type or description of information contained in the files may not be readily apparent to the user, and the user may have difficulty remembering or determining where a desired piece of information resides.
For example, if the user created twenty documents and recalls that one of the documents contains a link to a particular website, the user may not recall which of the twenty documents contains the particular website link. As another example, the user may be asked to review a number of files created by other users, and to determine a type of information (e.g., e-mail addresses) contained within the files.
In still other examples, it may occur that a user is fully aware that a particular file (e.g., document) contains a desired type of information, such as a website link. However, if the document is lengthy, it may be inconvenient for the user to use conventional techniques to open the lengthy document and locate the desired information therein.
Consequently, it may be difficult for a user to determine whether a desired type or piece of information is contained within a particular file. As a result, the user may require an undue amount of time to locate desired information, or may simply fail to locate, or be aware of, a desired piece of information within a file. In the latter case, the user may lose any benefit that may have been obtained from the information.